


A King and His Knight [cancelled]

by Homeo (Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo/pseuds/Homeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru is born the crown prince of his kingdom. Hajime is born a knight's son, intent on becoming the best fighter in the kingdom. When the two boys meet each other by chance one day, Tooru immediately resents him - how dare a boy as unclean and uncouth as this one even look at him!</p><p>But as the two grow older, it becomes clear that they will just never be rid of each other.</p><p>[ 3/11/18: this fic is incomplete and is highly unlikely to ever become complete. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King and His Knight [cancelled]

The crown prince was born in the heat of summer. He was the first child of the king and queen, who had been attempting to conceive a child for close to five years before he was born – and so his birth was met with great excitement from the castle’s occupants, as well as from the rest of the kingdom. The boy was named Tooru, and his parents raised him carefully and lovingly. Being the only child of the royal family, he was protected fiercely; his parents did not allow him to leave the castle walls until he was almost six years old, and even then he was only allowed into the courtyard, and even then only while heavily guarded.

Within a few years, the young prince grew frustrated and bored with this way of life, and so he frequently tried to run off on his own, but never to any avail. His guards never let him run around as he pleased; he was allowed to do so only in a small patch of the garden, well out of sight of the walls, with only an entrance and an exit. These were each manned by one of his guards. They were two stuffy old knights – too old for the field now, but still too useful for retirement. They accompanied his every move outside the castle, one of them walking in front of him and the other behind. Tooru learned from his many attempts that they could not run very fast, but they had sharp reflexes; if they noticed him trying to run off, they would have him by the arm, marching him back into the castle to have a word with his mother, before he could blink.

So – somehow – he would have to leave when they weren’t paying attention to him. It was largely a matter of waiting. Tooru watched his guards carefully, constantly on the lookout for a chance to slip away.

And one day – a week or so before the prince turned twelve years old – just such an opportunity arose.

His guards were talking, as they always did, about how lovely the weather was that day (the prince was not allowed out of doors on days when it wasn’t), or asking Tooru how his studies were going, or if he was looking forward to the banquet that would be prepared for his birthday, when suddenly a _crash_ – followed by the sound of someone yelling for help – sounded a few yards ahead of them.

Instantly, both of his guards snapped to attention. The one behind him ran around in front, hand on the hilt of her sword. The other put her hand out and pushed the prince back.

“Stay behind us,” she growled, craning her neck for the source of the cries – now growing in volume and urgency. Tooru could hear the clanking of metal on metal, and more and more people calling out and rushing around.

He spent a few seconds in a state of distress – and then he realized that this was just the thing he had been awaiting.

He took a few cautious steps back, keeping a wary eye on the backs of his guard – and once he was out of arm’s reach, he turned on his heel and began to run away from them.

Tooru’s little heart was leaping with excitement by the time he’d taken his first step into freedom. It was an elation he hadn’t ever felt before, and even in that first instant, he found himself starving for more.

He ran as fast as his tiny, untrained legs could carry him. He reached a fork in the garden path and turned left, into the hedge maze.

And he heard one of his guards let out a shout. His heart leapt again and spurred him on. He let out an uncontrollable, giddy laugh and ran still faster, taking turns at random and paying no heed to where he was headed.

He heard someone enter the hedge maze behind him and his lightheartedness turned to fear. He stopped dead in his tracks and cast about for a place to hide himself, but there was none that he could see.

The footsteps were approaching fast. The sensible thing would have been to give himself up, take the lecture his parents would doubtless give him, and then bide his time for another chance for escape.

But the young prince was not one who could exactly be called sensible.

Tooru launched himself forward and wiggled into the front of a hedge, turning around to face the way he’d come to make sure he was hidden. He covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his heavy breathing, and closed his eyes firmly – just in case that somehow made his hiding place more effective.

The footsteps approached his spot. Tooru held his breath and didn’t move a muscle.

They didn’t even pause. His pursuer hurried right past him, not suspecting he was there in the least.

Tooru only let himself breathe again when he could no longer hear the sounds of the footsteps. Then he uncovered his mouth, opened his eyes, and began attempting to free himself from the hedge.

He tried simply walking forward and out, but his coat snagged on a branch. When he tried to tug it free, he somehow managed to catch his sleeve on another branch. Once he disentangled himself from that particular snag and made his way forward, his foot caught on a root.

Tooru fell forward and landed sprawling on the ground, all the air rushing out of his lungs with a painful and involuntary breath. He lay there, coughing, tears forming in his eyes, so occupied with his discomfort that he didn’t notice someone else approaching him.

“Hey,” a voice said. “What are you doing down there?”

Tooru whipped his head up to look at the newcomer – and found that it was a child squatting in front of him.

He’d never seen a fellow child inside the castle walls. He’d seen them plenty of times from a distance, from the windows of the high castle towers, but not in person. This one had short and spiky black hair, dark eyes, and looked like they hadn’t had a bath in their life. They held a wooden sword in one hand and were scratching at their nose with the other.

Tooru took a few more seconds to catch his breath, and then pushed himself up onto his knees. The other child watched him carefully.

“I’m,” Tooru coughed. “I’m going for a walk.”

“In the hedge?” the other child was unconvinced. Tooru scowled.

“Yes,” he grumbled. “Who are you, anyway?”

The child stood up and put out a hand to help Tooru up. Tooru took it reluctantly; he didn’t really want his hand to get dirty (hadn’t this child just been picking their nose with that hand?), but his legs were too shaky to be much use in standing up on his own.

The other child was slightly shorter than Tooru was. He took some confidence from that.

“I’m Hajime,” the other child said, as though that explained things. “I’m a knight’s son.”

“Ah,” Tooru said, eying his wooden sword.

“You’re the prince, aren’t you?” Hajime asked.

“Yes,” Tooru replied.

“I could tell,” Hajime nodded. “I haven’t seen you around before. And you’re dressed too nice to live out here.”

Tooru squinted at him. There was some note in the boy’s voice that he didn’t like, but he didn’t know what it was.

“So,” Hajime said. “Do you need some help getting back to the castle?”

“No,” Tooru huffed, crossing his arms. “I can find my way back on my own.”

“If you have to find your way, you don’t know where you’re going,” Hajime said. He sounded almost proud to have caught him in a lie like that. “Come on. I’ll show you.”

“I don’t need help,” Tooru insisted.

“Do you even know how to get out of this maze?”

Tooru clamped his mouth shut and glared at Hajime, who made no effort to hide his smile.

“Of course I do,” Tooru said after a little while.

“Then lead the way.”

Hajime stood aside and motioned Tooru forward. Tooru turned up his nose a little bit as he passed him by; who did this boy think he was, to talk down to the prince in such a way? He could put him in prison for that if he wanted.

Tooru tried his best to remember the way he’d come. He was certain he got the first few turns right, but after a short while he began to wonder whether it had really taken him this long to get to where he’d been.

Hajime started whistling behind him around this time. Irritation started boiling in the prince’s stomach. His mouth twisted into a scowl.

The sun was starting to set, dyeing the sky a deep shade of orange. The commotion in the courtyard had stopped – or, a little voice in the back of Tooru’s head intoned, maybe they were just too far away to hear it anymore. He shook his head to clear it and set his brow as best he could. He could get out of this stupid maze. It was just a maze. Sooner or later, he would find his way out.

 _You’d better,_ that stupid voice said. _You’ll miss dinner if you don’t get out soon._

The idea of missing dinner disturbed him; he’d never before missed a meal in his life. He’d been threatened with it before, but the threat had always been enough.

He couldn’t even hear anyone from the castle calling for him. Shouldn’t they be calling for him by now? Shouldn’t somebody be wondering where he was? He was the prince, after all – shouldn’t somebody be coming to find him by now? Why did this boy have to be the only one who knew where he was?

Hajime coughed and Tooru whirled around to face him.

“I know where I’m going,” he shouted – and noticed with horror that tears sprang to his eyes as he did so. He blinked hard and turned away from Hajime again, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve.

“I didn’t say you didn’t,” Hajime said.

Tooru kept his face hidden and tried his best to sniffle quietly as he got ahold of himself. When he looked up, Hajime was standing in front of him, looking right at him.

“Don’t look at me,” he snarled, turning his head away again.

“Look… maybe you do know the way,” Hajime said. “Maybe you just forgot it.”

Tooru took a chance and looked Hajime’s way. He was holding his hand out to Tooru, but his eyes were on the ground. He held his wooden sword over his shoulder.

“I remember it,” Hajime said. “I can help you out. You don’t gotta cry about it.”

“I’m not _crying,_ ” Tooru protested.

He finished drying his eyes, glared at the offered hand for a few moments, and finally – grudgingly – took it.

“Right,” Hajime said, turning on his heel, scuffing a bare foot in the dust. “Follow me, Prince.”

Tooru felt his face burning with embarrassment. He ducked his head and stared at the ground.

“It’s not far from here, really,” Hajime went on. “You were almost there. I hardly gotta help you at all.”

Sure enough, they only had to walk for another minute or so before Hajime was leading him back out through the gap he’d first entered. Tooru looked up then, and glanced around for his guards – but they were nowhere to be seen.

“They’ve probably got half the kingdom looking out for you by now,” Hajime said. “Somebody broke into the wall earlier – a bunch of rogue knights, I think. Is that why you ran?”

“Uh-uh,” Tooru said. “I just wanted to go for a walk without two old moldy knights watching over me the whole time. They got distracted by the noise and I got away.”

“You have to have guards out to go for a _walk?_ ” Hajime demanded, looking at Tooru with wide eyes. “That’s stupid.”

“I know!” Tooru said. “They don’t trust me to go _any_ where on my own. When I’m grown up, I’ll go for all the walks I want and nobody will be able to tell me I can’t.”

“You’re gonna be king someday, huh?” Hajime said.

“Yep,” Tooru said, puffing his chest out a little. “I’m gonna be king once my dad gets too old to keep doing it. I’ll be able to leave this castle as much as I want. I’ll be able to go anywhere, whenever I want!”

He let go of Hajime’s hand and threw his arms wide, eyes alight with excitement.

Hajime grinned back. He swung his wooden sword off his shoulder and held it out in front of him, looking at Tooru down its length.

“I’m gonna be a knight when I grow up,” Hajime said. “I’m gonna be the best knight in the entire kingdom. Even better than my dad. I’m gonna be the king’s guard.”

“ _You’re_ gonna be _my_ guard?” Tooru asked, eying his skinny body with disbelief.

“If you’re gonna be king, then yeah,” Hajime said.

“If I pick you.”

“I’m gonna be such a good knight that it’ll be stupid not to pick me.”

Tooru squinted at him. Hajime stuck his tongue out.

“If the crybaby I just helped out of his own hedge maze can be the king, I can definitely be his guard,” he said.

“I’m no crybaby!”

“I train every day,” Hajime went on. “I’m learning to use my dad’s claymore.”

“You can’t use a claymore,” Tooru said doubtfully. “It’s almost as tall as you.”

“I’ll be able to soon,” Hajime said. He stepped forward and swung his wooden sword – with, Tooru had to grudgingly admit to himself, some apparent skill – “Just you wait. I’ll be your guard and I’ll fight with the biggest sword I can carry.”

“I’ll bet you can’t even pick one up,” Tooru said.

“I’ll bet you don’t even know what one looks like.”

“It’s a… it’s a big sword! What more is there to know?”

Hajime clicked his tongue and shook his head, lowering his sword and leaning on it like a cane. “I’ll have to show you one sometime,” he said. “You wouldn’t call it just a big sword if you’d seen one before.”

“Wouldn’t I,” Tooru scoffed. “All swords look the same. They’ve got a handle and a sharp end.”

“If they’re so simple, you come down to the training yard and swing one yourself for once.”

“Maybe I will.”

“I hope you do. You’d fall right over. It would give us all a good laugh. You should do it.”

Tooru scowled at him again. Hajime gave him one more grin and stood up straight again.

“So, prince,” he said. “Do you know the way back to your castle or do you need me to lead you there as well?”

Tooru wrinkled his nose and bit back a retort. As much as he didn’t want to spend any more time in this boy’s company, he probably shouldn’t show up at the castle unaccompanied – then he’d _really_ get in trouble.Hajime’s wooden sword wouldn’t be much defense, but maybe it was better than nothing…

“Come with me,” he said reluctantly. “My parents will probably want to thank you for helping me.”

“You’re not going to do _that_ yourself either?”

“Maybe they’ll throw you in the dungeon for being rude to me, too,” Tooru growled. “That would be nice.”

“You started it.”

“I did not!”

“You’re the one who ran off and got lost in the first place. Then you were rude to me when I offered you help. You didn’t even want me to help you up. You thought my hand was too dirty to even touch. If you ask me, you were the rude one.”

Tooru made an irritated noise and kicked at the dirt.

“You see if I ever choose someone like you to be my guard!” he snarled. “You’re not even as tall as me, you’re too skinny, and you’re _rude_ on top of all of it!”

There was a pause as Tooru caught his breath.Hajime broke the silence.

“So,” he said. “Shall we head back?”

“Fine,” Tooru spat. He turned away from him again and began leading the way, stomping his feet. In this part of the castle grounds, at least, Hajime could not claim more knowledge than he – he’d patrolled almost every inch of it over the last few years. He knew it better than the back of his hand.

Before too long, Tooru could hear the clamor of the castle again, and a few more steps showed him four guards stationed at the door – twice as many as usual.

One of them sighted the two boys and let out a shout and hurried forward. They lifted their helm off their head as they ran, revealing their face.

“Hajime,” the knight said as they approached. “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been on a walk, Father,” Hajime replied. “I found the prince while I was doing that. He got himself lost in the hedge maze.”

Tooru scowled again.

“Did you, now,” he said distractedly, clapping Tooru’s shoulder harder than was necessary. “Let’s get you inside. Your parents are worried sick. Thank you for bringing him back, Hajime… the entire kingdom almost collapsed in a panic, I swear on my life.”

Tooru found himself surrounded by guards again, with Hajime close behind. He realized bitterly that today was likely the beginning of even _more_ security surrounding him on his walks.

He had scarcely taken three steps into the castle when he heard his mother cry out his name. The guards leapt aside as she charged towards him.

“Tooru!” she shouted, poorly-concealed tears in her voice. She crossed her arms and looked down at him in a manner clearly intended to be threatening, but came across as more worried. Tooru could tell she wanted to pick him up and hug him, and hoped she would at least contain that urge until Hajime was out of sight.

“Do you have any idea how worried your father and I have been?” she demanded. “Do you have _any_ idea at all?”

Tooru looked at the ground and shifted uncomfortably. “No,” he mumbled.

“Somebody tried to attack us today and you ran off on your own. If you’d gotten hurt, what would we have done?”

“I didn’t get hurt,” Tooru said. “I was just fine.”

“But you didn’t know you would be,” the queen snapped, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the crowd of guards. She pushed him behind her and turned to talk to them.

“Who is this boy?” she asked, nodding at Hajime.

“This is my son, madam,” Hajime’s father said. “He says he found the prince and accompanied him back here.”

“Thank you very much, son,” she said, her voice much warmer than it had been a moment before. “I’m glad to hear you kept him safe.”

Tooru shot a glance over at Hajime to find him standing up straight and smiling widely. Irritated, Tooru turned away and found himself face to face with his father.

The king was frowning down at him. Tooru quickly looked down at his feet and pressed his lips together.

“Tooru,” the king said. His voice was commanding but quiet; nobody but Tooru heard him. “Come with me.”

Tooru gave a small nod and walked forward where his father led him. He didn’t raise his head. He watched the hem of his father’s robe brush the stone floor a few feet before him, and followed him quickly. He had to walk fast to keep up with his father’s large strides. He could hear the people around him calling out to him, and to the other people milling about the front room – _the prince is back! The prince is safe! –_ and more than ever wished that people would stop seeing him, just for a few moments.

“Here,” his father said, pausing to open the door to his study. He held it open for Tooru to go in first.

Tooru walked past him and stood in the middle of the floor, staring at the carpet. He heard the king close the door behind him and braced himself. His father wasn’t one to yell when he was angry; instead he spoke in a deep, quiet, venomous voice that chilled Tooru to his very core.

His father didn’t move for a few moments. Tooru wished he would just get this over with so he could leave again. He wouldn’t try to run away again – and in any case, he wouldn’t even be able to; he was likely to have eight guards around him the next time he went for a walk, instead of his usual two.

Finally, the king moved forward. “Sit,” he said, tapping his son’s shoulder as he passed him.

Tooru obeyed, taking a few steps forward to the chair in front of his father’s desk and sitting down on it. The king stood with his back to his son, facing the wide window behind the desk. Tooru only dared sneak a few glances at him; he was afraid he would catch him looking back at him, and he feared that angry face.

His father didn’t ever yell. The quiet venom in his voice when he was angry was punishment enough. His mother yelled. His father spoke normally, but with rage hidden behind his eyes. He feared the day when that rage finally did break through, and he feared it was nearer than he’d ever thought.

He waited in a sickening, tense silence for his father to speak. He swung his feet and squeezed the sides of his seat. He examined the rug on the floor before him. He did anything he could to distract himself from what he knew was coming. He wished his father would just get this over with.

After a few minutes – what felt like hours to Tooru – his father finally spoke.

“Tooru,” he said – and his voice was free of anger so completely that it startled the prince.

He chanced a glance at his father. He was still looking away from him, and his hands were still clasped behind his back. He was giving nothing away.

This was somehow even worse.

“Tooru,” his father said again.

Tooru shook himself. “Yes, sir?”

The king finally turned around. Tooru started and turned his face to the floor again.

The king paused for a moment before continuing.

“Do you have any idea what you risked today?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tooru replied.

“No,” the king said. “I don’t think you do.”

There was a moment’s silence. Tooru dared not look up at his father.

“Tooru,” he said. “The people who attempted to break through our defenses today were members of an anarchist group that has long held our family’s rule in contempt. They would not hesitate to imprison or kill any of us – even you. They do not care that you are a child. They would gladly take you and hurt you.”

Tooru bit his lips together and tried to make himself as small as possible in his seat.

“You are your mother’s and my only child,” the king went on. “So – in addition to risking your own life, you risked a future where your mother and I have no child – and one where there is, later, no one to rule.”

Tooru blinked and widened his eyes.

“You are the only heir to the throne. If you were to die, there would be no one left. Our kingdom would be vulnerable without someone to rule. I don’t need to tell you the gravity of that risk.”

“Sorry,” Tooru whispered. He was afraid speaking loudly would bring out his father’s anger.

“I know you are. I know it’s suffocating, living under guard the way you have to. I understand you wish to lead your life differently, but Tooru… For you mother’s sake, for mine, for this kingdom’s…

“…Bear it, son. Please.”

Tooru twisted his mouth. His stomach hurt. His father sounded more _scared_ than angry. Tooru didn’t know how to deal with that. He’d never had to do so before.

He nodded. He didn’t know what else to say.

His father moved around the desk, knelt in front of him, and clasped his shoulders.

“Don’t try to run from your guards again, all right, Tooru?” he asked.

“I won’t,” Tooru mumbled.

“Good. Good,” he said, letting go and straightening up again. “Now to wait for your mother to get here. I’m sure she has a few words she’d like to say to -”

Before he could finish speaking, the study door opened and someone entered. Tooru recognized the sound of his mother’s shoes on the stone floor.

“You talked to him already?” the queen asked the king, who presumably nodded in reply.

Tooru looked up as his mother knelt before him. She took hold of his chin and prevented him from looking away.

“Tooru,” she said. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You won’t do anything like that again?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Good.”

She kissed his forehead and stood up again. She put her hands on her hips.

“There’s still some dinner waiting for you in the dining hall,” she said. “Eat and then go to bed. You’ve had a tiring day, I know. Please get some rest.

“You may go now.”

Tooru nodded and got up from the chair. He looked up at his parents again. His father nodded in return and his mother gave him a tight smile.

They were going to start talking about him as soon as he left, he knew.

Tooru turned around and left the study. There were two knights waiting for him at the door.

“Dinner, Prince Tooru?” one of them asked.

“I’m not hungry,” he replied. “Can I just go up to my room?”

“As you wish.”

He kept his eyes on the floor as they escorted him to his room – one before him, one behind. He didn’t say a word as they went, even though the knights attempted to make conversation. He ignored everyone who called out to him, ignored everything but his feet as he moved forward.

They reached his bedchamber just as night was really beginning to fall. Tooru thanked his guards for helping him, and then closed the door behind him.

He knew there would be somebody just outside his door all night, and later there would be a guard at his window as well, but with that door closed, Tooru could pretend, at least for a little while, that he was being left alone.

Tooru unclasped his little coat and let it fall to the ground. He stepped out of his shoes and pulled off his clothes – mussed and a little dirty from his trip to the hedge maze. He stood in only his underclothes and looked out the window of his high tower room, out over the village tucked close to the castle’s outer wall, out to the horizon, where just the last sliver of a setting sun could be seen.

There were hills over there – lit up in orange by the sun’s last fire. Those hills were farther away than he could ever hope to reach. He couldn’t see the hedge maze from here, it being on the other side of the castle, but he knew it was only about halfway to the outer wall. It was the farthest he’d ever been from this castle, from this room.

He dreamed of those hills – and of what could lie beyond them – every night. He’d heard stories of dragons, of goblins, of mysterious spirits that inhabited forests and rivers – complete fiction, he’d always been assured by the teachers who told him these stories – nothing to be taken seriously. But as far as he knew, the world beyond those hills could contain any number of those mysterious and fantastic beings. The world outside could be full to the brim with adventure, and he would never know. He couldn’t even leave these walls.

He remembered the boy he’d met today – Hajime – with a sudden wave of jealous scorn. The boy may have been unclean, unkempt in both look and tongue – but at the very least, he could _leave._ He could depart these walls, he could walk without guard, he could wander around the castle without someone constantly breathing down his neck…

In a way he’d never before experienced, Tooru envied Hajime.

The prince sighed and tore his eyes away from the window as the sun finally hid itself away behind the hills. He collapsed, face-first, onto his too-wide bed, and closed his eyes.

Sleep likely would not find him soon this night. He rolled around restlessly for a few minutes before finally standing back up to dress himself in his nightclothes.

A knock sounded on the door and Tooru called for them to come in. One of his guards entered, bowing respectfully before crossing the threshold, and took their place beside his window.

The prince finished dressing himself and lay down, closing his eyes in an effort to fall asleep quickly, but finding that sleep eluded him completely. He tossed and turned all night, unable to make himself stop thinking about all of this.

It wasn’t fair. He didn’t ask to be the prince. He didn’t want to be the prince if it meant he wouldn’t get to experience the world the same as everyone else. He wanted all the adventures he knew the knights had, he wanted to be able to feel the wind through his hair from horseback, he even wanted to live in the village for a while, just to _see_ something, just to _be somewhere else._

And Hajime, once he became a man – or even sooner, perhaps – would be able to explore the world as he pleased. And he would have no guards marching with him – one in front and one behind, like he was a prisoner being led from courtroom to cell.

And Hajime probably wouldn’t know how lucky he was, either.

His guard was switched out around midnight, and he pretended he was asleep so they wouldn’t pay him any mind. As much as he feigned it, sleep finally found him only a couple of hours before sunrise.

Tooru fell asleep and dreamed of many lives he could have had. In those dreams, he flew beyond those hills and into those lands of legends, and then he went right on through to places his waking self could never have imagined.

When he woke up the next morning, he would not remember his dream – only the faint, bitter wistfulness it left in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey there! It's been a minute. 
> 
> I really meant to get more than one other thing written this summer, but eh.. it didn't happen. I'm here now though, and I really really hope the rest of this story won't be too terribly long in the making... It will be a long one. I'm not even halfway done at this point, and it's already almost 20K. Check out my tumblr (i-homeostasis) for updates, and feel free to send an ask. 
> 
> Keep in mind that I am starting my second year of university (tomorrow, in fact!) and that I am taking three English classes simultaneously this semester, and so I request your patience, haha.
> 
> So yea, this piece is already completely unlike anything I've posted before and will continue to be so. I haven't written in this kind of style since I was a kid, haha.
> 
> See you guys in a while. I think you'll like the way I eventually upload this story... Once I finish, I'm planning on uploading a chapter a day for as long as it is. I'm doing this because I'm actually writing it in one big, long, unbroken string. I want to give roughly that effect to the reader, so I don't want big gaps in it. Honestly if you have the time I would recommend waiting until the whole thing is up and then clicking on 'entire work' and reading it in one.
> 
> Though I understand this isn't realistic. Certainly not for everybody. Most people probably need to like. get up and walk around or somethin. every so often. eat or something. idk. So. Chapter breaks it is.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around! I'll let you go now :D
> 
> Pass this link around on Tumblr if you want to share it with people (I appreciate it, but no pressure ~)  
> http://i-homeostasis.tumblr.com/post/149498686569/a-king-and-his-knight-teaser-chapter-1-homeo


End file.
